Hope star
by Officer BudBabe
Summary: Following Allan’s burial in Africa, a young woman turns up to pay her respects and enlist some help. The remaining league tumbles into a dangerous adventure. Chapter five up!
1. In the night of Death, Hope sees a star

**Author**: Officer BudBabe

**Title**: Hope star

'Mrs Harker, I've buried two wives and many lovers, and I'm no mood for more of either."

**Summary**: We know about Allan Quatermain's son-but what if he had another child? A daughter? Following Allan's burial in Africa, a young woman turns up to pay her respects and the remaining league tumbles into a dangerous adventure.

**Rating**: Uh... You choose.

**Chapter One - In the night of Death, Hope sees a star  
**

**

* * *

**

The storm clouds broiled and churned in the black sky. The air was heavy and close together. In a split second the Heavens opened and the rain came. The raindrops were so large they resembled Crystals falling from the sky and smashing in a great crescendo against the dry ground.

Nearby to the patch of ground that served the small Kenyan town as a graveyard, there stood a boarding house. There was no garden, no fence keeping anything in or out.

The house wasn't much to look at either. The shutters were in need of paint and the brickwork was dry and cracking. It probably would have been better to tear the whole thing down and start again.

Stepping inside the front hallway one was hit with a surprising impression. It was spacious, cool and dim. The magnolia walls were smooth to touch and heels clacked on the wooden floor.

Turning into the drawing room the eyes meet a grim sight.

Mrs. Mina Harker stood at the window, a proud figure in the dimming light. Her eyes held no emotion but the trembling fingers the followed the raindrops' path down the windowpane betrayed her.

Stood by the fireplace, brooding was Dr. Henry Jekyll. His appearance was that of a good man, a smart man... a man who had nothing to be afraid of. Inside his mind he was fighting a hard battle. Inside his mind he was a different man. A man who had something to be afraid of. The man who saw too much.

Moving into another part of the room, one saw a floating book. But even an idiot could tell that the invisible man reading it was not concentrating. The pages flicked too often. Rodney Skinner sighed, frustrated. He threw the book down and stormed from the room.

A young man of approximately twenty-two sat with a shot gun lain over his lap. He polished it absently while staring at the floor. He didn't even notice the flying book collide with his arm and hit the floor.

Sat at the small table was an Indian man, seemingly the last of the grief-stricken party. He sat quietly, drawing no attention to himself. The rest of the room was quiet but when compared to Captain Nemo's aura, they seemed to scream.

The rain got heavier outside. Lighting flashed and Thunder shook the sky. The Company heard a sudden bang on the door. Zarina, the housekeeper went to answer it. The person stepped in from the rain heavily, their heels making a hollow sound on the floor. The stranger spoke in a hushed voice to Zarina for a moment. Seconds later the drawing room door opened and Zarina bowed her head apologetically for disturbing them.

"There is someone to see you." She whispered. Mina looked around from the window "Who is it?"

"She will not give her name."

"Send them in please Zarina."

"Yes, Mrs. Harker."

Zarina pulled the door to and spoke to the stranger outside. The door opened again and a young woman of maybe twenty stepped into the room. Her chocolate coloured hair was dripping rain water and she looked chilled to the bone. She wore black trousers and a white shirt. Both were soaked through to the skin. Over the top of this she wore a long black leather coat. Rain was actually dripping off her fingernails.

"Who are you?" Asked Mina, turning away from the window to trek further into the room.

"My name is Katrina... I'm now assuming you are Mrs. Harker?"

"You assume correctly."

"Good. Pleased to meet you." Mina stared at the girl for a moment "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Actually, yes. You can take me to the grave."

All of a sudden, the tension in the room seemed to crackle like electricity. Captain Nemo stood and moved toward the newcomer.

"What is your business here?"

Katrina bristled "Respect." She took a damp piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Nemo. He read it and then stared at the girl with a surprised expression on his face.

"Katrina Quatermain?"

"_What?_" Tom stood and Nemo handed him the death notification. Tom read it and stared at Katrina sceptically "So what does this make you?"

"His daughter." Katrina folded her arms. It was only then that Mina noticed Katrina was holding herself awkwardly, as if she were in pain.

Tom folded his own arms and shot back with "Quatermain didn't have a daughter. He had a son."

Katrina raised an eyebrow "His son was my brother. Are you telling me the man couldn't have more than one child?"

"He never spoke of you." interrupted Jekyll, coming forward. Katrina smiled a little stiffly "No, I'm sure he didn't."

The door swung open, seemingly by its own accord and invisible footsteps echoed into the room. Katrina's left shoulder lurched forward as Skinner pushed past her. She gasped in what seemed to be shock before her hand went instinctively to her shoulder.

"Who's this?" The invisible cockney asked.

"_This_ is Katrina Quatermain." Katrina spoke for herself. Mina stared at the young woman "Are you hurt?" She asked quietly. Katrina's gaze flitted to her own shoulder before rising again to meet the Vampire's eyes.

"No no, I'm fine."

There was a short silence before Katrina looked collectively at the company "Will you take me to him?"

* * *

Katrina stood at her Father's graveside quietly. The rain had long since stopped and steam rose from the ground even thought it was night time. The league stood a little way behind her.

"She is heartbroken. I can sense it." Mina spoke quietly. Sawyer shook his head "I don't trust her."

"What is there to trust?" Nemo's stare seemed to burn the younger man "There is even a small family resemblance."

"But why did she come and find the league?"

"Maybe she needs the league's help." Katrina said, appearing beside the group, making Sawyer jump.

"To do what?" Jekyll enquired, frowning.

Katrina looked over her shoulder shiftily "I can't explain here."

* * *

End of chapter one-Please review!

Take care

Officer BudBabe


	2. Orb degli Angeli

Shout outs:

Eowyn41: I'm glad you liked the first chapter!!! Cookies for you!!!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. I lay Claim to NOTHING. Anyone who wants to sue me can KISS MY PENNYLESS ASS. The Guild of Assassins belongs to Terry Pratchett and I am only using it because it sounds suave. Same goes for the Thieves' Guild.

Chapter two

The league was dotted about the drawing room again. They all sat while Katrina stood. The young woman paced heavily, her boots making hollow thuds on the floor while she moved. If it were not for the noise they were making, her movement would be entirely smooth. Katrina moved gracefully, as if her limbs were flowing like water. Her steps had the precision of a hunter. It was clear that she was in pain but also too tense to sit. Her body and mind were at stalemate. When the company was settled she began.

"There is a group just outside the Village, called the Guild of Assassins. A crowd of people who make a lot of money in the long run. Some of the best and most well trained Assassins work for the guild, and they get posted all over the world to do rich people's bidding. The Guild has bases all over the world but here is home and they always end up coming back." Katrina paused, took a deep breath and continued "Lately I stumbled upon another Guild who also has many headquarters all over the globe. These people call themselves the Thieves' Guild. Therein lie some of the best thieves, crooks and criminals ever forged."

"Somewhere you're familiar with, Skinner?" Sawyer asked the floating glass of Brandy.

"This is all very interesting Ms. Quatermain-"

"Katrina."

"Katrina, but I'm afraid I do not see how you wish the league to help." Mina spoke quietly, a small frown wrinkling the ivory skin on her forehead.

"I was getting to that." Mina glanced at Sawyer and motioned for Katrina to go on.

"Recently The Thieves' Guild performed a robbery on the Guild of Assassin's Base in Paris. They stole something very precious and unique. Not surprisingly, The Guild of Assassins want it back. The head of the Thieves' Guild is Boris Rotislav and he's not going to give it up without a fight. I need your help to recover what the Thieves' Guild stole before that happens."

"And Return it to a Company of murderers?" Nemo stood abruptly "I will not allow it."

"Katrina, how can you be sure that whatever it is belongs to The Guild of Assassins anyway? Is it not entirely possible that they stole it from somebody else?" Jekyll asked reasonably. Katrina glanced over at the young-ish doctor.

"No it is not. This is the Guild of Assassins. They do not steal. They do their job. What was stolen from them is something that was bestowed upon them as a gift and is rightfully theirs."

"What is this thing anyhow?" The floating glass of Brandy asked. Katrina looked around anxiously. She crept to the door and opened it a crack, making sure nobody was listening. Turning back to the league Katrina lowered her voice to a murmur.

"It's a box that holds a collection of items that were bestowed upon the Guild over seventy years ago by a very rich man who had enlisted their services. It holds an assortment of spells, curses and enchantments to aid them when times are hardest. Only one has ever been removed from the box and I believe it still resides here in Kenya with an Alliance of The Guild. Alongside the spells is an artefact called Il Orb degli Angeli, which is translated from Italian into The Orb of Angels. It's a priceless relic and the only one of its kind. It's said to have magical powers and The Guild of Assassins will do anything to get it back."

"Isn't this a fight between two parts of the underworld?" Mina mused "surely it does not concern us?"

"It doesn't now, but in the long run it could lead to a world war. After studying both guilds for a long time I've come to the conclusion that between them they have over two million members all over the world. Two million of the strongest fastest, most able men-one group of which have something the other want. Something the other half would die for. Both Guilds have immensely powerful resources at their disposal which they are not afraid to use and take innocent lives in the process." Katrina looked collectively at the league "Will you help me?"

Captain Nemo stood nobly in the dimming light "I will help you."

Mina stood "And I."

"Yeah, me too." The Glass of Brandy managed a half salute. Jekyll nodded his consent and the rest of the room looked to Sawyer for approval. The young man looked torn like he wanted to decline the offer to help killers, but that might mean world war.

Mina crossed to him and laid a hand on his arm.

"For Mr. Q?"

Sawyer paused for a moment and then nodded. From across the room Katrina allowed him the rarest of smiles in gratitude.

OK, this is where I'm going to leave this off because I want the next chapter to start fresh. Please review!

Take care

Officer BudBabe


	3. The Dark Place

* * *

Hi guys, I'm back. School is drawing ever closer Shudder

**Shout outs:**

Thanks to:

**Artemis Gray**

**Funky in Fishnet**

**Èowyn**

**Diablocat**

I STILL don't own anything except Katrina.

Chapter Three

* * *

Plans were being made to recover the one spell that had been removed from the box. It was decided that Katrina, Skinner and Jekyll would travel to the keeper the next day and claim the spell. According to Katrina, the spell was in the possession of a well-meaning witch doctor that lived a small way away.

"The nearest base for the Thieves' Guild is just outside Kenya." Katrina informed them "It's not very likely that they could find out that we had the spell and catch up with us."

Zarina entered the room shortly after, informing Katrina that there was a room ready for her that night.

"Thank you Zarina." Katrina stood awkwardly "Good night everyone."

The league heard saw her retreat from the room and heard the heavy thumps of her boots making their way up the stairs.

"She is a strange contradiction." Nemo mused after a while.

"What do you mean?" Asked Skinner. He was visible now after applying a white cream to his features.

"She moves as if she is a lady of great poise but with the accuracy and thoughtfulness of a Hunter."

"I smelt the blood on her." Mina uttered faintly from the corner "She is hurt... But..."

"What?"

"There was something not quite... right about the blood. Like there was something else diluting it."

"Should we help her?" Jekyll enquired.

"She said she was fine." Sawyer spoke dismissively. Mina looked at the younger man.

"She lied. Did you not see how she was holding her self?"

Sawyer looked away.

"I'll go and see if she's alright." Skinner Stood and moved from the room. The remaining company heard the light-footed gentleman thief trudging up the narrow stairs.

Seconds later he was back "She's lying on the Landing!"

Mina and Jekyll were stood in a second "And you left her there?"

"Where was I going to put her?"

The entire league filtered from the room and up the stairs. Zarina heard the commotion and dashed after them from the kitchen, her hands soaking wet and soapy.

Jekyll lifted Katrina and turned to Zarina who was just arriving at the top of the stairs.

"Which is her room?" he asked the middle-aged woman urgently. Zarina pointed to the third door down on the left. Mina hurried to open it and ushered the doctor inside.

* * *

Slipping off Katrina's long overcoat Jekyll's eyes met a most unpleasant sight. The back of Katrina's shirt was torn near the top and stained with dark red blood. At the very top of her left shoulder was a jagged wound.

"An arrow wound." He murmured.

Jekyll tipped Katrina's body forward to get a better look, one arm around her waist holding the unconscious girl half-upright. Katrina's head lolled forward and she groaned a little, but remained unconscious.

Laying his free hand upon Katrina's brow Jekyll was alarmed to find that the young woman had a fast rising fever. Turning back to the wound he inspected the point of entry. It could not have been more than twenty four hours old as the edges of the wound were only just beginning to curl inwards as the skin tightened under the healing process. What was most curious was although Katrina was running a fever the wound was not swelling and reddening, which would have been logical. Instead, the skin surrounding the wound was black. Jekyll heard the door open behind him and Mina slipped inside.

"Oh Dear god," She gasped, leaning forward to get a better view "What a lucky young woman. Any lower and she would have been facing a collapsed lung. Yet there is still something wrong..."

Jekyll wiped a small amount of blood that was trickling down Katrina's shoulder onto his fingers. Holding it a few inches away from Mina's face the Vampire took a sharp sniff and drew her face away "Lead." She confirmed.

"We can only guess who she angered for now." Jekyll nodded his head as if to acknowledge the fact that Katrina would not be waking anytime soon "We need to sterilise the wound."

"And the fever?"

"While she is unconscious there is nothing we can do. Unless it gets worse and she suffers with Hallucinations and such, it will have to run its course. She will need to be watched at all times."

Jekyll dressed the wound and with Mina's help, he led Katrina on her right side to sleep. Small beads of sweat had begun to form on the young woman's forehead.

Jekyll left Mina with Katrina, walked downstairs and entered the drawing room. The league sat dotted about, waiting for news.

"Is the young woman alright?" Nemo stood. Jekyll looked at his feet "It is too early to say. She is still unconscious. Mina sits with her but I believe we should all stay with her in turn at least once, so we can stay informed of her condition. It appears that travelling to see this Witch Doctor may be impossible for a short while as only Katrina knows the way."

"This could put us behind." Sawyer said from his chair where he was polishing his gun. Again.

"Would you have her die?" Jekyll asked the detective, who fell silent.

* * *

_Wherever Katrina was, she didn't like it. _

_It was dark and the air smelt of blood and sweat. The pain in her shoulder was indescribable, and she was so cold. Just opening her eyes took so much out of her she had to close them again to regain her energy. Not that having her eyes open or shut made much difference._

_Katrina tried to lift her good arm so that she could wipe the sweat from her brow but she couldn't. Her arm was trapped under something. She tried to scream but her mouth wouldn't work. She tried to wriggle her legs but they seemed to be made of stone._

* * *

Mina heard Katrina whimper in her sleep and pressed a cold flannel to her brow. Her temperature was rising fast. Mina brushed the young woman's hair away from her neck to keep her cool. The door opened a little and a strip of light filtered in to the room for a few seconds before it was taken up by a shadow.

"I am here to take over your watch of the girl Mrs. Harker." Captain Nemo stood by Katrina's bed "How is she?"

"Her condition is deteriorating fast. Her fever has risen at an alarming rate and I fear if she does not wake soon she may die." Mina did not mince her words.

"Get some rest," Nemo said gently "I will call you or Doctor Jekyll if anything untoward happens."

Mina nodded and stood to leave. Again, the slice of lightappeared for a few seconds and then disappeared.

* * *

_Lines. She was seeing lines._

_Every so often, a segment of white would fill her vision and make her head spin. Once she had gotten rid of one lot, the next would be along._

_Katrina's ears seemed to be ringing yet silent at the same time. It felt like there was a giant weight pressing down on her head and squashing her face._

_Cold... so cold..._

* * *

The night went on. Katrina stayed unconscious, her fever ever rising.

At Ten o' clock the next morning, Jekyll went out and later on returned to the boarding house with a small vial. He disappeared upstairs into Katrina's room.

It was Sawyer's turn to stay with Katrina. He was sat by the window, peering out into the day when Jekyll slipped into the bedroom.

Jekyll beckoned Sawyer over to the bed where Katrina lay. The young woman looked sick. There was no doubt about it. Her skin was pale and oily where she had been sweating so much. Her hands were bent into claw-like shapes, clutching onto the blanket, her dark hair was in disarray.

"What are you going to do?" Sawyer asked as Jekyll took the vial from his pocket.

"I'm going to wake her up. These are smelling salts." Jekyll handed the vial to Sawyer "You hold them under her nose and wait for her to breathe some of the scent in. Hopefully it should wake her up. I'll hold her shoulder in case she decides to fall back on it."

Sawyer nodded. Reaching over he gently hooked a hand under Katrina's chin and held the smelling salts under the young woman's nose.

Katrina's eyes shot open and she gasped "Bright!" She stammered "_Bright_- Hurts!"

As Jekyll had predicted Katrina tried to roll onto her other side out of instinct to avoid the bright light filtering in through the window. Jekyll caught her lower back and turned to Tom "Shut the curtains!" the younger man hurried to do so.

"Hurts... It _hurts_!" Katrina began to sob "It h-hurts..."

Sawyer hurried back over to the bed where Katrina was making a valiant attempt to wriggle from Jekyll's grasp. Grabbing both of her wrists in one hand he held her head in the other.

"So cold... I'm so cold!" Katrina wept.

"That's the fever, Katrina." Jekyll tried to say this gently. It didn't help that he was struggling with her lower body at the time "Try to relax."

"I don't... I don't want to... g-go back!"

"Go back where Katrina?" Sawyer held Katrina's hands between his as she struggled.

All of a sudden Katrina stopped moving. She laid stock still, her eyes wide open. As suddenly as she stopped she started to struggle again.

"They're on me! Get them off! Off!" Katrina thrashed "Snakes! Everywhere!"

"She's hallucinating! Can you stay here for a few moments while I get her some morphine?"

"Just go!" Sawyer ducked as one of Katrina's flailing limbs threatened to hit him. Jekyll stood and hurried from the room.

"They're on me! H-help me- Help me please! Get them off!"

"Shhh Katrina it's alright... It's all going to be alright..." Sawyer tried to speak in soothing tones. Katrina gradually stopped thrashing around and reduced herself to great sobs that wracked her body.

"It h-hurts..." She snivelled "It hurts so much."

Sawyer reached up to stroke her hair while she cried "Shhh... Settle down now." he whispered, his Missourian accent beginning show through.

"I'm... so cold." Katrina whimpered.

"That's the fever."

Katrina gripped Sawyer's hand tightly and he stayed by her bedside until Jekyll returned with the Morphine.

* * *

Jeez, you would not BELIEVE how long it took me to write all this. It's my brother's birthday so I permanently have his friends in here telling me about their rugby injuries. Like I really want to know about pus. This is however dedicated to my Baby brother-14 today! Happy Birthday Josh!

Please review!

Take care

Officer Budbabe


	4. Literature lends a hand

Hi guys!

**Shout outs:**

**Eowyn41 **

**DiabloCat**

**Funky in Fishnet**

**Artemis Gray** –By the way, whereabouts do you go to boarding school?

**Queerquail-** Thanks, your name's neat too!

Chapter three

* * *

After she was given the Morphine, Katrina began to calm down, but refused to sleep. Mostly she stayed quiet, staring off into space. Her fever fell a little due to the morphine and the league stopped keeping her under constant surveillance as she was now awake, instead opting to check in on her every hour.

When it was nearing three o' clock in the afternoon, Sawyer put his head round the door to find Katrina lying in a most awkward position, trying to read a book with only one good hand. She looked up to see him and gave a small nod hello which he reciprocated.

"Feeling any better?"

"A little, thank you." Katrina's voice sounded quiet, beaten down and gravely. Not at all like the intense, greif-stricken, highly intelligent woman who had strode in to the drawing room the night before.

"Still cold?"

"Frozen." Katrina murmured.

Sawyer frowned a little and stepped into the room. He had been outside in the Kenyan sun so he wore only his white shirt and trousers. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and his shirt was unbuttoned as far as he could get away with.

"Why don't you try to sleep? It might help a little."

Katrina shook her head weakly "If I sleep, I dream, and if I dream, I might not wake up."

Sawyer frowned "Why would you think- Is that what you were saying earlier?"

Katrina furrowed her brow slightly "What did I say?"

"That you didn't want to go back somewhere."

Realization dawned on Katrina's face "Oh No, That was a different-I must have been delirious. I think I may have had a nightmare while I was unconscious."

Sawyer pulled up a chair next to her bed "What about?"

"A dark place where I couldn't breathe and part of me was stuck. It was like being buried alive. I panicked when I realized I couldn't wake up and then you and Doctor Jekyll used those smelling salts-" Katrina gestured feebly to the bedside cabinet where the vial lay "-Which by the way are the foulest things ever created."

Sawyer smiled a little.

"But, I suppose it did the job. Thank you for staying, Agent Sawyer."

"Call me Tom."

Katrina nodded a little. Sawyer gestured to the book she had been attempting to read "What've you got there?"

"Pride and Prejudice. Have you read it?"

Sawyer shook his blonde head "Can't say I have."

Katrina handed him the book "It's a beautiful story. You can borrow my copy if you like."

"Thanks. What part did you get up to?" Tom opened up the book where Katrina had been holding her thumb in order to keep the page.

The young woman smiled a little "That's my favourite part of the book. I like to read through it over and over."

"I guess you've got it memorised huh?" Sawyer grinned.

"Some of it. I'm not going to tell you though-It'll ruin the plot."

Sawyer looked at Katrina. Her eyelids were drooping and she appeared in desperate need of sleep.

"You should sleep for a little while." He said holding a hand to her forehead. Her temperature was still quite high although not as high as it had been.

"What if I dream again?" Katrina's voice was barely audible. At that moment Tom Sawyer felt a small pang of compassion for the young woman. She sounded like a small child very far from home. Maybe in her mind she was.

"I won't be far away."

Tom wasn't sure but he thought he saw the ghost of a smile pass over Katrina's lips before she slipped into dream world.

* * *

Later, when Skinner came to inform Tom that dinner was on the table, he found the young man wandering around Katrina's room, a book in his hands, deeply engrossed in whatever secrets the tome held. He murmured the words aloud as he read them and was so immersed in the book he obviously had not realized that Katrina had woken and was watching him silently, a slight smirk of amusement dancing across her lips.

"Evenin'. How are you feeling Katrina?" Skinner abruptly stepped into the room and made Tom jump three feet in the air. He swiftly turned and looked at Katrina accusingly "How long have you been awake?"

"Since about 'She is tolerable I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me.'" Tom's eyes widened.

"That was four pages ago!"

"I know it was. And I am feeling a little better thank you Mr. Skinner." Katrina's voice was just as hoarse and weak-sounding as it had been when Sawyer had checked in on her hours beforehand. Skinner wondered if she was telling the truth.

"That's good to hear. Jekyll will be up to see to that wound after supper and Zarina asked me to ask you if you wanted anything. Are you coming downstairs to eat then?" Skinner nudged Tom whose mouth was opening and shutting like a fish. The invisible man ushered the spluttering secret agent out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Just as Skinner had promised, Jekyll arrived promptly after supper to redress Katrina's wound. The young woman sat up with a little difficulty and promptly wished she hadn't.

"The room is spinning." She murmured "My head... I'm dizzy." Jekyll quickly led her down again and began to dress the wound that way.

"Katrina, I understand that this may be none of my business but will you tell me how you acquired the wound in the first place?"

Katrina fell silent for a while.

And then she told him.

* * *

What will Katrina tell Dr. Jekyll? How will the league react when Jekyll tells them? Find out in the next chapter!

Please review

Take care

Officer BudBabe


	5. Brother's interlude

Hey Guys!

**Shout outs:**

**Artemis Gray-You're right. Pride and Prejudice is a very good book!**

**Lykairo**

**Funky in Fishnet**

**Diablocat**

Chapter Five

* * *

The remaining league had retired to the drawing room by the time Jekyll reappeared. Mina looked up from her book.

"Did you ask Katrina how she acquired the wound?"

Jekyll nodded. Mina urged him with her eyes to go on.

"She was shot by a member of the Thieves' Guild at their base outside Kenya-about two miles away. Apparently she has been working undercover within the operation for the past two weeks, trying to find out where the stolen Box was being hidden."

"But Katrina told us the entire corporation exists of men. How would she be able to find anything out?"

Jekyll swallowed nervously and wiped his brow with an anxious hand "She would... perform favours for one or two of the men and then exchange that for information. Apparently the Guild has a few young women around who do that, but not for information, for money. Katrina tried to convince them into running away but they wouldn't have it. The day before yesterday she received word of Allan's death and the letter fell into a pair of rather inconvenient hands. She ran but was shot in the hope of killing her."

A deathly silence fell across the room "She shouldn't have had to do that." Nemo said softly, a quiet rage boiling in his soul. This girl was the daughter of Allan Quatermain, not some common prostitute!

Mina stood and went to move toward the door. Jekyll held up a hand "She's sleeping now."

* * *

The heat was unbearable.

Tom Sawyer lay in his bed, tossing and turning. He had already dressed to the lowest degree, wearing only a thin cotton vest and boxer shorts to sleep. The heat hadn't bothered him any other night but it was the only thing he could think of that was keeping him awake (Or was it?)

Tom shook his own head to banish the thought. What else could there possibly be keeping him awake?

Maybe he was worried about Katrina. No, not worried, _concerned, _he wasconcerned, that was it. Getting out of bed Tom slipped on a pair of trousers and padded two doors down the hall to Katrina's bedroom.

Gently opening the door his eyes were met with the sight of Katrina, still led on her right side. Sweat was pouring down her forehead and she was muttering in her sleep. Tom crossed to her and placed a hand on her forehead. She was burning up, her breathing was shallow and she was shivering.

* * *

_Running through the fields behind the Quatermain manor being chased by Charlie, Katrina's laugh sounded like water gurgling through a drain._

_Hiding in the long grass Katrina could barely contain her giggles. Her heart beat faster as Charlie crept toward her, obviously not noticing where she was and passing her by. When he had his back turned Katrina leapt out "Surprise!"_

_Charlie gave a yelp of shock and caught his sister around the waist pulling her into a big hug._

"_Come on, we should get back. My shooting lesson is at four o' clock." Charlie set the fourteen year old girl down on the ground and took hold of her hand, guiding her through the long grass that she could not see over._

* * *

_Through the conservatory window Katrina watched her father and Charlie shoot at pigeons in the dimming light. Charlie's Eighteen year old frame was slender and elegant, just like Katrina's own figure was getting to be. He aimed the gun, allowing for wind target movement. The moments between him aiming and actually taking the shot made Katrina's heart beat fit to burst. It seemed like an eternity. She closed her eyes, imagining herself with the gun and not Charlie._

_The shot resounded and Katrina's eyes opened with a jolt. _

"_Good shot lad!" Father clapped Charlie on the shoulder and they both made their way inside for the night. Katrina smiled as if the victory had been hers. As if the clap on the shoulder had been hers. _

* * *

"_What are you thinking of?" Charlie asked Katrina as she stared into space curled up in a chair in the library that night. She smiled at him._

"_Adventure. Can we go on one?" _

"_You want us to go on an adventure?"_

_Katrina frowned "Maybe. I can't decide."_

"_Decide on what?" Asked their father as he wandered into the library, a pipe in one hand and a newspaper in the other._

"_Going on an adventure." Charlie answered for Katrina._

"_Like you, father." Before their father had even asked Katrina had obligingly collected her father's slippers from the hearth rug and brought them to him._

"_Jolly good. Now young Charlie, a letter arrived for me this morning."_

"_What about?" Charlie asked._

"_A mission. For Queen and country. What do you say?"_

_Charlie was silent for a long while. Father sent Katrina off to bed. Katrina hugged her father tightly. He patted her on the head. As Katrina passed Charlie she hugged him too. Her older brother wrapped his arms around Katrina in the special hug that only they shared no one else._

* * *

_Two days later they were gone. As they said Goodbye Charlie knelt in front of Katrina who sat on the steps of the Quatermain Manor. From his pocket he pulled a leather bracelet. It tied at the bottom and the bracelet itself was beautiful. _

"_This is for you. Maybe when I get back we'll have that adventure, eh?" _

_Katrina nodded._

_Charlie pulled Katrina into a tight hug "Stay alive Charlie, please." Katrina whispered. Charlie hugged her even tighter "Of course."_

_Charlie got into the carriage, their father to follow. He turned to Katrina before he got in "Be good lass." Was all he said to her before they departed._

_Katrina never saw Charlie again._

* * *

_She was in the dark place again. It was so cold here. Katrina could almost hear the grim expression on her own face._

"_Is this is then?" She felt like shouting "Is this the end of Katrina Quatermain? I worked so hard to make him proud of me and he never was. He never got to see..."_

_And then, as if almost by magic, Katrina was being gently pulled to her feet._

"_It's not the end. It's never the end."_

_Katrina began to flail wildly in the darkness "Charlie?" She called._

"_I'm here pet."_

"_Where?"_

"_In your heart."_

"_Oh Charlie," Katrina felt her shoulders slump and her whole body deflate "It is the end. It is."_

"_I'll be damned if it is." Another voice said. Katrina felt her heart skip a beat "Father?"_

"_That's right lass." Said the voice of Allan Quatermain "And you may not give up now. I forbid it. On your way now. Don't trip."_

* * *

Tom dabbed at Katrina's burning forehead in an effort to bring her fever down. Her breathing was getting shallower by the second. All of a sudden Katrina's entire body went limp and fright gripped at Tom's heart, fearing for the worst. He grabbed her hand and held it tight.

And then... Nothing.

A small smile spread across Katrina's face and her breathing returned to a normal pace. She had stopped shivering and whimpering in her sleep.

'Her fever's broken.' Tom's mind whispered to him. He grinned a little in relief and brought a thin sheet up to cover Katrina. Climbing back into his own bed Tom fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Katrina opened her eyes a little and peered into her dark room, the ghost of a smile still on her face.

The first thing she noticed was that she felt better. Much better, in fact. She wasn't cold anymore and her sutured shoulder ached only with a dullness that could be ignored.

Gently Katrina sat up on her bed. Rotating her good arm she felt it crack and creak with new usage. Well, she had been led on it for two days.

Slowly Katrina stood and made her way over to the window. Peering out through the curtains she relished the night sky, with all its twinkling beauty.

"Wish you could be here for our adventure Charlie." she murmured, smiling a little and glancing down at her right wrist where the bracelet had stayed through thick and thin for the past six years.

* * *

You like? I hope you like!

Please review!

Take care

Officer BudBabe


End file.
